lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightwalker
Nightwalkers are the spirits of sentient creatures that are afraid to pass on, or were otherwise trapped (by extreme anger, lust, etc) in a mortal realm. Since they are not truly alive, they can be found in virtually any environment, including aether, air, or underwater. Society Nightwalkers are the souls of beings that have died, and thus have no true culture. However, they do retain sentience and vague memories of their past life. As such, they frequently gather with others that had shared similar lives or cultures in the past. However, they all share a basic philosophy that life should not be snuffed out needlessly. Of course, like all sentient creatures, they have varying opinions, including the definition of "needlessly." Again, like all sentient creatures, some inevitably choose to reject this philosophy all together, particularly those that were that were slain while they were in the midst of rage. Variations Nightwalker Bolsterer Level 16 Artillery (Leader) Medium Darkness Humanoid (Undead) XP 1400 Initiative +13 Senses +19; Darkvision Dread Lifegiver (Necrotic) '''aura 5; enemies that start their turn in the aura take 5 necrotic damage, undead that start their turn in the aura regain 5 hit points. '''HP '''134; '''Bloodied 77 AC 30; Fortitude 30; Reflex 28; Will 31 Immune disease, poison; Resist 20 necrotic; Vulnerable 10 radiant Speed 6 Slam (standard; at-will; basic melee) Necrotic +19 vs. AC; 1d6+4 plus 1d6 necrotic damage, and the Nightwalker Bolsterer gains 5 temporary hit points. Drain Vitality (standard, recharge 5,6; range 5) +19 vs. Fortitude; 2d6+5 damage; and the Nightwalker Bolsterer gains 20 temporary hit points. Piercing Gaze (minor; recharge 4,5,6; close blast 3) Gaze, Necrotic +19 vs. Fortitude; the target loses all temporary hit points and the Nightwalker Bolsterer gains a number of hit points equal to one-half the amount lost. Shield of Death (minor; at-will; range 20) Targets undead only. The Nightwalker Bolsterer may transfer any number of temporary hit points it has to the target. Alignment Any Languages '''Common, telepathy 20 '''Skills '''Acrobatics+13; Heal +27; Stealth +18; Thievery +15 '''Str '''16 (+11); '''Con 22 (+14); Dex 20 (+13); Int 16 (+11); ' Wis' Twilight Nightwalker Level 18 Skirmisher Large Darkness Humanoid (Undead) XP 2000 Initiative +17 Senses +17; darkvision HP 170; Bloodied 85 AC 31; Fortitude 30; Reflex 28; Will 31 Immune disease, poison; 20 necrotic; Vulnerable '''10 radiant '''Speed '''8; see also ''Twilight' Step'' (standard; at-will; basic melee) Reach 2 ;+21 vs. AC; 1d10+6 damage plus 1d6 necrotic damage. Twilight Dance (standard; at-will; melee) The Twilight Nightwalker teleports up to 3 squares and makes one basic melee attack. (standard; encounter; range 5) Gaze +21 vs. Will; the target is banished to the Feywild (save ends). While the target is in the Feywild, the target cannot interact with any creature, and no creature can interact with the target. When the target saves, it returns to the spece it previously occupied. If the space is occupied, the target returns in the nearest unoccupied space of its choosing. Twilight Step '''(move; encounter) The Twilight Nightwalker teleports 10 spaces and gains concealment until the start of its next turn. '''Alignment Any Languages Common, Elven, telepathy 20 Skills '''Arcana +15; History +15; Stealth +18 '''Str 20 (+14); Con 24 (+16); Dex 18 (+13); Int 19 (+13); Wis 17 (+12); Cha 14 (+11) Category:Undead Category:Races